


Я туда не пойду

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [117]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Я туда не пойду

— Я туда не пойду, — Шульдих смотрел на Кроуфорда с непередаваемым ужасом. — Ты знак видел?

— Разумеется. Нудистский пляж. — Тот был сама невозмутимость. — Что тебя смущает?

— Даже не знаю, — таким объемом яда, который Шульдих вложил в слова, можно было устроить геноцид, — может быть, то, что это женский нудистский пляж.

— И?

— Женский, Кроуфорд!

— Ты же телепат, сделаешь так, чтобы никого не травмировать видом своих гениталий.

Кроуфорд обласкал взглядом подтянутую фигуру Шульдиха, всем своим видом выражая недоумение, как кому-то может не понравиться этот мужчина.

— А кто сделает так, чтобы меня не травмировал их вид?


End file.
